nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:E3 2008 Center/Everything we know about City Folk
The following is a list of everything we know about Animal Crossing: City Folk. City *A new city is featured in the game that can be accessed via a yellow bus. *There are plenty of buildings in the city as well as villagers walking about. *One building is the HRA building, where you can see what others around the world are doing with their houses. Will obviously use Nintendo Wifi Connection. *Another building is Harriet's salon, where you can change the look of your characters face to match that of your Mii's as well as simply change your hairstyle. *Gracie the giraffe returns and this time owns a store in the city called GracieGrace. In the trailer and demo, Gracie is nowhere to be found but rather a new character named Labelle runs it. *An auction house is present here where you can buy things off the shelf and put you own items up for auction. A Gyroid named Lloid runs the place. Presumably other players from your own town and others can come here to buy the items, where you'll then get the bells. *Redd puts up shop here, though during the demo you need a password to get in - the password is unknown, so there was no way to enter inside. *A mysterious character blocks one building - it's unknown how to get in if you even can. Village *Returning buildings: Tom Nook's shop and its evolutions, the Able Sisters' shop, the Town Hall and the Bulletin board, the museum with Brewster's Roost, the gate to another character's town (with Copper and Booker guarding it). There are probably others that I'm forgetting at the moment. *Pitfalls make a return! Wahoo! *So far we've seen shovels, axes, fishing polls, bug nets, sling shots and the timer. *Medicine, notepads, plants and paint buckets are also here. *Like Tom Nook's shop, your house can also be expanded upon by paying your depts. *In your house, the bedroom and phone are placed in the upstairs like in Wild World. However, this time each player has a different house like in the original. *Fossils and Gyroids can once again be found by digging them up, and fish and bugs can once again be caught. *Holidays thus far include Bunny Day, Halloween and New Years Day. *As always Brewster's coffee costs 200 bells. In the Roost K.K. Slider's stadium can be found next to the seats, suggesting that he'll play here. Artwork has confirmd that the popular dog is in the game. *A new villager named Tammi was shown during a trailer. *Fruit and bees can also be found on trees. Multiplayer *As in Wild World, up to four people can be in a town at one time via Nintendo Wifi Connection. *Multiple people can live in the same city, though they'll be required to use the same Wii and play and different times. *A new featured called "Wii Speak" allows the player to communicate with others without the need of a keyboard or headset. It is place anywhere in the room and multiple people can talk at once. *WiiConnect24 is also going to be used, and players can send others messages that will be placed on the Wii Message Board. It is also possible, according to the game's primary designer, that you'll be able to visit other peoples' towns even when they're not there. Category: News Category: E3 2008